Dans le miroir
by AnnaOz
Summary: Post tome 6, Poudlard est devenu le terrain d'entraînement des jeunes Gryffondors tenus en main par Nymphadora Tonks. L'Auror prend son rôle à coeur et veut être une oreille attentive pour tous ses élèves, surtout pour Neville. Gen fic, pas de couple.


**Disclaimer:** JkR, son univers impitoyable, à elle, rien qu'à elle...

**Note: **Encore une fic écrite pour True Gryffondor, toujours pour l'opération "Easter Egg", avec cette fois en choix de pairing: Neville/Tonks. Autant dire de suite que j'ai encore triché et que ce n'est pas non plus de la romance mais encore une gen-fic un peu bizarre.

Bonne lecture, si par hasard vous vous y risquez...

* * *

« Voyons, Tonks, concédez au moins que c'est une très mauvaise idée, soyez raisonnable ! Je veux bien admettre que ça sera nécessaire pour Potter et Weasley… »

« Et pour moi, Madame ! » entendit-on précipitamment intervenir une voix féminine et haute perchée.

« … et pour Granger aussi, évidemment… » reprit la vieille dame en souriant affectueusement à sa future ancienne élève préférée.

Qui lui rendit son sourire avec ce qui, vu du côté de la Directrice, ressemblait à une pirouette, mais dissimulait en fait un geste très grossier, majeur dressé derrière son dos, destiné sans doute au grand rouquin cramoisi qui soufflait de la vapeur par les oreilles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« … mais pour Londubat… comment dire… ne vous vexez pas, mon cher enfant… c'est peut-être un peu trop ambitieux de vouloir lui faire suivre le même programme… sans compter qu'il n'a pas eu de notes suffisantes à ses BUSE de Métamorphose et de Potions ! » poursuivit-elle avec un geste d'excuse vague en direction de Neville.

« Vous avez fini maintenant, Minerva ? » demanda une jeune femme à la silhouette courte mais athlétique, dont la coiffure d'un beau violet profond hérissée de pics roses plus pâles ne pouvait manquer d'attirer l'attention.

« Je… »

« Parce que, c'est bien simple, il y a deux options. La première est que vous me laissiez leur montrer les rudiments de la formation d'auror en me permettant de choisir seule mes élèves, ce qui inclut Neville. La seconde est que vous demeuriez la personne bornée qui s'évertue à me faire perdre patience en ce moment, et dans ce cas, je m'en irai, libre à vous de rappeler Kingsley ! »

« Nymphadora, je vous en prie ! Rien ne justifie que l'on s'énerve. »

Remus Lupin, grand et maigre dans son costume gris, attrapa vite fait la main de sa compagne qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette dans trop de directions différentes pour qu'un sort, jeté accidentellement, ne trouve pas une victime innocente.

« Neville était au Ministère de la Magie, vous pas. »

oOoOoOoOo

« Tu as eu tort de lui reprocher ça, Dora. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait préféré être à nos côtés que dans son lit à Ste Mangouste, ce soir-là. »

Un grommellement, rien de plus.

Elle était désolée, sans doute, mais il savait que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis et s'amusait plutôt de voir la vieille directrice baisser les armes.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, quatre jeunes gens mal réveillés, en tenues de sport un peu larges dévalaient le vallon menant à l'ancien terrain d'entraînement de quidditch mangé d'herbes folles.

Harry Potter poussa un lourd soupir, Ron Weasley l'accompagna d'un ronchonnement, Hermione Granger creusa les joues et leva les yeux au ciel et Neville Londubat fixa ses chaussures avec une désespérante attention.

Puis Nymphadora Tonks se prit les pieds dans son balai et tout autour devint plus léger et facile.

oOoOoOoOo

A la fin de la journée, les quatre adolescents et l'Auror étaient épuisés, courbaturés, dévorés par la faim et la soif mais contents, parce qu'ils avaient donné beaucoup, le meilleur parfois, et que les exercices servaient à quelque chose de concret.

Ils auraient besoin de plus qu'un bâton ou une baguette pour finir l'histoire à leur façon, mais le fait de savoir qu'ils se préparaient aidait à repousser les mauvaises pensées et les angoisses plus sûrement qu'une charrette entière de _ridikulus_.

Bien entendu, Harry était plus habile que les autres à sentir venir les coups mais tous les quatre s'impliquaient avec beaucoup de courage, en vrais Gryffondor.

C'était surtout Neville qui retenait l'attention de l'Auror. Peut-être parce qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir tenu tête à Minerva, presque seule à avoir deviné ses capacités réelles avant les autres.

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il gardait cette expression effacée dans le regard même quand il réussissait à lui renvoyer un parfait protego.

Ca contrastait avec la hargne d'Harry, l'exultation railleuse de Ron et la satisfaction presque arrogante d'Hermione.

En fait, ça lui donnait l'impression que le jeune homme était à la fois reconnaissant d'être inclus dans le groupe, tout en semblant continuellement s'excuser d'être celui qui doit prouver qu'il est capable, qu'il mérite sa place.

Ca l'attristait et l'exaspérait en même temps et, en regardant s'enfuir Ron et Hermione – visiblement pas encore assez éreintés pour le bien de leurs hormones, elle résolut qu'il faudrait lui parler entre quatre yeux pour qu'il réévalue ses propres performances.

oOoOoOoOo

Ses pas l'avaient mené à la serre numéro 2.

Les tables étaient renversées depuis un moment déjà et personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de les redresser. Tout le monde avait mieux à faire ailleurs.

Ce soir, c'est parce que Ron et Hermione avaient réquisitionné l'ancien dortoir des garçons et qu'Harry s'était enfermé en tête-à-tête avec le miroir du Riséd qu'il s'était retrouvé à errer dans l'enceinte du Château presque abandonné.

Un figuier abyssinien bloquait l'entrée de la serre, ses branches chargées de fruits sucrés et lourds traversant les vitres brisées et retombant en grappe sur le sol.

Il avait cueilli une figue mais s'était aperçu qu'elle était véreuse avant de mordre dedans.

Il connaissait le moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans passer par la porte.

En fait, il en connaissait deux, il aurait très bien pu transplaner jusqu'au centre de la serre sans avoir même besoin de visualiser la destination dans sa tête, c'était son autre chez lui.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de clefs.

Il y avait cet espace, entre deux panneaux que le temps et les mains maladroites avaient descellés, où il arrivait à se faufiler plus jeune, en se raclant le dos parce qu'il était un peu large.

Il n'aurait aucun mal à passer aujourd'hui, il avait maigri, trop, et grandi, tellement.

oOoOoOoOo

L'air de la serre était presque irrespirable, chargé de trop d'odeurs qui rappelaient toutes que tout était moisi, pourri.

Par terre, dans un coin, une mandragore adulte était morte, séchée sur un cri.

Le spectacle était affreusement triste mais ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il redressait les tables, rempotait les plantes où le vert dominait encore, éliminait la vermine où elle grouillait en l'aspergeant d'un mélange spécial très concentré que le Professeur Chourave lui avait appris à brasser et donc il savait qu'elle gardait des réserves un peu partout.

Il était occupé à essayer de réveiller le frémissement des plantes à pipaillon quand un petit coup frappé derrière lui le fit tirer trop brusquement sur le branchage qu'il avait en main.

Et qu'il serra piteusement entre ses doigts en se retournant pour voir la frimousse fushia de l'Auror.

Il s'attendait à la voir apparaître à côté de lui avec un crac, mais elle connaissait aussi le passage alternatif entre les panneaux.

Il essaya de ne pas rougir quand il remarqua qu'elle se faufilait dans la serre à reculons.

Et qu'il était toujours impressionné par ce que dévoilait les jeans trop moulants et toujours coupés trop courts de la mode moldue.

« Salut Neville ! Je te croyais en haut avec les autres. »

« Je… ça faisait longtemps que… »

« Ouais, ça faisait longtemps que cet endroit n'avait plus eu de visiteurs, tu as raison ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais quelle importance ?

oOoOoOoOo

Il avait vraiment cru un instant que ça pourrait marcher, qu'il arriverait à se confier à elle, à lui expliquer ce qui lui faisait si mal, pourquoi il avait tellement honte.

Il devinait qu'elle voulait être gentille, mais elle n'était que maladroite, il appréciait ses efforts pour percer sa carapace, il était touché par la tentative de réconfort, par les « aie confiance en toi… », « tu t'en sors aussi bien que les autres… ». Tout ce que lui avait compris depuis la nuit au Ministère, depuis qu'il avait front avec eux et qu'il ne s'était pas effondré.

Il pouvait être fort, il pouvait être volontaire, il était courageux.

Mais il s'endormait tous les soirs avec un goût infect en bouche, sans doute pire que celui de toutes les figues gâtées et de la moisissure pure.

Parce qu'il y avait eu cette nuit, quelques semaines plus tôt, juste après qu'ils aient retrouvé leur salle commune dans ce Poudlard trop vide devenu le quartier général de tous ceux qui avaient choisi leur camp.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry avait filé tout au bout du couloir, ouvrant méthodiquement les portes les unes après les autres, armé du couteau de Sirius et déterminé à trouver dans quelle salle Dumbledore avait fait ranger le miroir à la fin de sa première année.

Tout le monde était occupé ailleurs.

Tout le monde équivalait à présent à une vingtaine de personnes, adultes mélangés de quelques adolescents, lui hésitant entre les deux âges.

Tout le monde s'en foutait qu'il batte les kilomètres de pavés de Poudlard à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne lui montrerait rien de nouveau, sans doute.

Tout le monde à part Neville, fatigué lui aussi par les mines de Ron et Hermione et leurs gémissements pas vraiment étouffés.

Il savait qu'il était derrière, marchant plus prudemment que lui, surveillant ses arrières, soucieux quand il était détaché.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il avait crié et Neville avait accouru, le souffle bruyant dans son cou, et l'avait collé de très près, comme son ombre.

Il s'était laissé tomber, assis devant le miroir, fasciné par la ressemblance de plus en plus marquée entre son père et lui.

Il avait entendu le cri de Neville, puis ses pas précipités qui retournaient au couloir, il avait pensé un instant qu'il faudrait lui demander ce qu'il avait vu lui qui lui faisait cet effet-là, mais sa mère lui souriait et il avait tout oublié.

oOoOoOoOo

Paupières fermées, il rejouait une fois encore l'image renvoyée par le miroir.

La tristesse dans le regard de sa grand-mère quand elle avait serré son reflet contre sa poitrine, le soulagement dans le sien quand il avait fait le pas en avant pour déposer le bouquet de jonquilles sur la pierre gravée aux noms de Frank et Alice Londubat.

Un pas de plus pour être comme Harry.


End file.
